


Hostage situation

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [79]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, don't let the title fool you, prephlint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint holds Phil hostage until the man sleeps/eats</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Phil looks over at his wall clock. It was a little past 3 in the morning and he’s been in the office all night. Again. Phil sighs mostly to himself. This has been the 4th night he hasn’t gotten any proper sleep. Well, He did rest for like 3 hours the past 4 days, so… well, no, it wasn’t technically  _proper_  sleep but he’s had lots of coffee to keep him going. Sometimes with Red Bull mixed in for that extra kick.

Actually, now that he thinks about it, He doesn’t remember going out of his office except when he had to go home to shower and change. He doesn’t remember eating too, but seeing as how he wasn’t hungry, he assumes that he’s already eaten.

—-

Clint thinks its a terrible habit. 

Of course it is. Clint, after all, would know, right? If Clint ever told you that something was a bad idea, it’s probably a terrible idea.

And Phil. Phil’s daily routine? yeah, that’s a terrible idea and should probably stop, 5 days ago.

This was how Phil found himself kidnapped and blindfolded but not gagged, sitting on the all-too-familiar couch of the Avengers Tower. He remained quiet and didn’t resist when his hands were freed from the binds they placed him in.

"Phil Coulson" That was Clint’s ‘Batman’ voice. "You will only be granted your freedom once you complete the tasks I have prepared for you."

Phil rolled his eyes hard enough behind the blindfold hoping that Clint got the idea.

"If you ever wish to get out of this- Hey! Don’t take the blindfold off!" Clint protested as Phil raised a skeptical eyebrow at him.

"This was… fun, Agent Barton. But I do believe I have work to do." Phil moved to get up but in a split second, Clint was beside him and holding him in place. 

"Nuh-uh, sir. You’re still my hostage and you still have to do what I say to earn your freedom."

"I will not be part of your kinky roleplays, Clint." Phil said, completely deadpan. 

Clint’s grip faltered a little and the tips of his ears turned the slightest shade of pink. Phil fought hard not to smile, luckily he wasn’t that out of it yet to let his emotions seep through.

"It’s- I-" Clint sighed. "I’m worried about you, okay?"

"Pardon?"

"I’m worried about you, sir. You don’t get enough sleep and you barely eat. When you do, it’s either donuts or coffee, which I’m told by a really reliable source, is not and will not complete a food group. You need to go home every once in a while too sir." Clint stared at the floor after his lecture.

"I’m grateful for your concern, Agent. But I think I know my limits." Phil stood up and fell back at the same second, his hand automatically reached for Clint’s arm as his head was rushing.

"You were saying?" Clint helped him ease back into the couch and sat next to Phil. "Look, I know that you’re doing important work and all that, but you also have to remember that you  _aren’t actually_  a robot no matter how many times the junior agents say it.” Phil remained quiet. “I didn’t want to meddle into your personal life, but it looked like you were about to keen over but - I might be reading this wrong, - you’re my friend, Phil. I worry about you.”

Phil mumbled a quiet thanks and Clint grinned at him. “Well, I really appreciate it Clint, but I need to get back to HQ now. I’ll keep this talk in mind.” Phil moved to stand again, but was foiled by a hand pulling him back down to sit on the couch.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Phil. You forget, You’re still my hostage. You are not getting out of the tower until you are properly rested and fed as judged by me." Phil rolled his eyes at him. "Also, I have JARVIS siding me on this one, so he has your biometrics locked inside the tower."  Phil narrowed his eyes at Clint, this time. Clint only smirked at him. "Now, let’s go to the kitchen. I made you pancakes and bacon, and orange chicken and mashed potato, and roast beef, and casserole and-"

"Are you trying to kill me via food?"

"-pumpkin pie and- of course not. I just didn’t know what you’d like so I made a little bit of everything. You don’t have to finish any of it, Are you forgetting that I live with a bunch of people with crazy metabolisms? They can finish this in 10 minutes. I also have spaghetti and pizza, fried chicken and then afterwards, you can sleep with me."

Phil faltered in his steps but recovered quickly. Clint meant sleep next to him. Not the other kind. God, he needs this more than he thought he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, Phil. Lunch time!" Clint announced as he entered the man’s office.

Phil didn’t look up; just continued typing. “10 more minutes. I’m almost done with this report.” He told the archer.

"You know I’m not afraid to unplug your PC." Clint raised a challenging eyebrow at the man.

Phil sighed and looked up at Clint. “Apparently, you’re not above using threats too.”

"Damn right." Clint smirked.

Phil rolled his eyes at the archer but stood up anyway to follow Clint out of HQ.

They started this arrangement the night after Clint had taken him hostage. Clint would pick him up during lunch time to go wherever Clint wanted to eat that day and then at the end of the day, Clint and him would go home together.

If Phil was being honest with himself, he’d tell you that he liked to pretend that these were dates and not an obligation Clint took upon himself to take care of a handler that can’t even properly take care of himself. Since he refused to admit it, he tells the latter and forgets about the first.

After all, he didn’t want to seem even more pathetic than he already is, right?

Right.

—-

Hill was in front of him, talking to him about something that was military related. She wanted an update but Phil couldn’t stop staring at the clock. Any minute now, Clint would be there to take him to lunch. He watched the hands of the clock tick closer to twelve. Any second now. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

"-il. Phil!" Maria called him probably not for the first time if her tone was anything to go by. He blinked at her and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you alright?" She asked him.

"Uh- yeah. I- I was just- It’s lunch time."

Maria looked back to check the wall clock and then back at Coulson. “Yes. I guess it is.” She said warily.

"I’ll have the report on your desk by 1300H."

"Thank you. Are you sure you’re alright?"

"Yes. Fine."

She gave him a nod and left him in peace. Phil sighed in his solitude. He was becoming dependent, way too dependent on Clint for his own good. He had to put a stop to it somehow. Problem is, he didn’t want to.

His phone vibrated next to his keyboard. He picked it up and found a message from Clint.

_Hey. I’m on the other side of the world. Hope I got the time right, but its time for you to eat. Don’t make me come down there. :P_

Phil smiled at the text.

Maybe being dependent wasn’t as bad as he thinks.  
—-  
"What? It’s not date night?" Jasper asked him as Phil sat next to him at their usual booth.

"Excuse me?" Phil asked him.

"Jasper is convinced you and Barton are dating." May explained.

"Clint and I aren’t dating." Phil told him.

Jasper shrugged. “Could’ve fooled me.” He dug for his wallet and took out a 5 dollar bill and handed it to May. “I’ll get that back. Just you wait.”

"I’d like to see you try." May smirked at him then turned to Coulson. "He’s right though. Could’ve fooled anyone."

"Seriously, Phil. When are you going to make a move?"

Phil scoffed at him. “How about never?”

"He’s not going to say no." Jasper countered.

"That’s what you think."

"Five bucks says you’re wrong." Jasper waggled his eyebrows at him.

May and Phil stare at him. “You have a gambling problem.” Phil told him. May smirked.

—-

"You have a problem." Natasha told Clint on the ride back to HQ.

"I do not!" Clint denied.

"Clint. Just ask him. He won’t bite."

Clint sighed. “Yeah. All he’s going to do is say no. I think I’ll just stick to what I’m doing, thanks.”

"Pretending that you’re dating? Yeah. That’s  _not_  unhealthy at all.”

"Fuck off, Tasha."

"He won’t say no."

"You don’t know that."

"I know him."

Clint remained quiet for the rest of the way back to HQ. There was no point arguing with Natasha. She was just going to keep on trying to prove him wrong. They were both stubborn like that.

Clint knew he was being delusional, pretending that his lunch appointments with Phil were dates. He didn’t need his friends telling him it’s unhealthy. He knows its unhealthy but really, could you blame him? Phil was way out of his league, plus his superior. Of course he didn’t have a chance. He was delusional, but he wasn’t _that_  delusional.

The ramp opened and standing there in wait was Phil. He walked up to them and gave them each a nod. “Agent Romanov, Agent Barton.” They both nodded at him. “Agent Romanov, would you give us a minute?”

Natasha smiled at him and dismissed herself.

"Something wrong sir?" Clint’s eyebrows pinched.

Phil remained silent and stared at his watch. A few seconds later, he looked up at Clint and smiled. “It’s lunch time.”

Clint was thrown off for a moment before he got what the man meant and he chuckled. “I guess it is.”

"Would you like to go out with me?" Phil asked him.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?"

"I meant would you like to go out with me for lunch."

Clint paused. “Uh- yeah. I get that. That’s kinda why I asked where you wanted to go.”

"I meant as a date."

Clint heard that wrong. He did. Of course he did. There was no way- right? But he couldn’t have heard it wrong. The statement was plain and simple. It was of Phil asking him out on a date. Plain and simple. “Oh.” Clint replied intelligently. “I- uh- Yeah. Yes. I’d like that.” Clint’s grin only turned brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/98317711376/if-this-is-the-wrong-bad-habit-phil-just-tell-me)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/94726131746/please-forgive-the-sporadic-posting-finals-are)


End file.
